Rurouni Workaholic
by AuroraRedwinters
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru take a break from everyday life in Tokyo, so what is Kaoru not happy about?


**Title:** Rurouni Workaholic**  
Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Kenshin and Kaoru take a break from everyday life in Tokyo, so what is Kaoru not happy about?

_This is a quick story that I wrote for a writing challenge a few years ago. Inspired again by the recent RK OVA, I decided to publish it here and see what sort of interest there might be to give it a proper conclusion. So without further ado…_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Himura Kenshin's life resume was pretty impressive. He was a gifted prodigy with the sword... and a frequent target of amusement for his saké-loving master growing up. He was the hitokiri that bloodied the streets of the old capital every night... and his victims did not live to tell the tale. He was a widowed husband that carries the burdens of his sins on both his body and heart... because he killed his wife. He was a rurouni with ten years of wandering under his hakama ties... and eleven months and counting serving as the housemaid of the Kamiya dojo.

Yes, he felt very prepared for what was about to happen, but that did not stop a bead of perspiration from trickling down his scarred cheek as his tenacious tanuki, the head of this household, wore a telling grin on her pretty face. To make sure Kenshin covered all of his bases, he mentally breezed through all of the chores Kaoru _suggested _he should do today (as in "Do it or else!") while she was out teaching lessons. He tested his fading Hiten Mitsurugi abilities with removing cobwebs from every outside corner of the house, the laundry was washed and drying out on the rack, he went to the marketplace and bought the essentials... but did he prepare her bath?

Panic began to rise from his chest and Kenshin's eyes darted every which way in anticipation of a bokken slam to the crown of his head. Some days he wondered if the reason why he is known as the strongest is because his head is able to take so many hits and his stomach is able to hold down so many meals from Kaoru. It certainly took a special person to tolerate both together, that it most certainly did.

"Aaa... Kaoru-dono... Sessha can explain..." He began sheepishly, but Kaoru cut him off impatiently.

"Maekawa-sensei is letting us stay at his private house in the secluded countryside next week Kenshin! Isn't that exciting? It will be like a vacation!"

All Kenshin could do was blurt out an "Oro!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The walk was treacherous, at least for Kenshin, who was in charge of carrying everything that they packed. He knew how to pack light, but Kaoru was a different story. Kaoru's sack certainly was not this heavy when they returned home from Kyoto last summer after the Shishio affair! A couple of times Kenshin was tempted to peek and see what it was that was weighing it down, but then all he could see in his future if he did that was a fury of Kaoru's dainty fists raining down on his poor skull. Perhaps it was best not to know...

The two of them finally made it to the house, and Kenshin smiled as he watched Kaoru's reaction to the view surrounding them. It was very lovely, he had to admit. It reminded him of his wandering days and being able to experience the many different aspects of Japan and its people. It was also a nice change of pace from the hustle and bustle of the big city.

It was not long though until problems started to creep up. First was the sleeping situation...

"Um... Kaoru-dono? We have a problem, de gozaru." Kenshin said as he stepped outside on the engawa where Kaoru was seated. Kaoru looked up at him, puzzled, asking him whatever it could be.

"There is only one futon."

Kaoru's cheeks, on cue, flushed a pretty pink color Kenshin thought, but he knew it must have been more out of embarrassment than anything else.

"It is okay, Kaoru-dono. Sessha will sleep out on the engawa, de gozaru..." Very much like old times, he added to himself.

However Kaoru would not hear of it.

"No way Kenshin! The night's here are cooler, and I don't want you catching a cold!"

Kenshin smiled warmly out of her apparent concerns for him. "Aa, Kaoru-dono is forgetting that sessha spent many nights in the winter outside braving the elements, de gozaru. Sessha insists Kaoru-dono uses the futon for herself."

No matter how much Kaoru would protest or threaten him with the bokken she forgot to bring with her, Kenshin's stance on the sleeping arrangements was firm... and final.

The second problem arose later that afternoon when Kaoru wanted to take a bath after their journey. Kenshin had so graciously insisted that he heat the bath-water for her, like he did back home, and no amount of evil glares from Kaoru was going to change his mind about that.

Kenshin tied back his sleeves and with using the sharp end of his sakabatou, he went to work cutting enough wood to heat Kaoru's bath. Kaoru, mildly annoyed with Kenshin's stubbornness, decided to check out the inside of the bath-house. It was a good thing that she did, too, because she let out the loudest groan when she realized it lacked something important.

Kenshin's sharp hearing picked up her groan and he looked up in curiosity as Kaoru stepped back out. Even from a slight distance, he could see the look on her face was not that of a happy Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono, is something the matter?"

"Mou... There is no water inside the furo!" Kaoru said as she stomped closer to him.

"A minor delay, de gozaru." Kenshin's eyes crinkled up and he flashed her his rurouni smile in hopes of calming her down. "Sessha will get the water from the well."

"But you are chopping the wood AND doing more than enough as it is. I can get the water..."

Kaoru started to pass by Kenshin en route to the well but Kenshin reached out with his free hand to gently grab her arm.

"Kenshin...? What are you doing?" She did not know why Kenshin would stop her, but the minimal contact of his hand holding her arm was enough to take the edge off her voice.

"Kaoru-dono should be relaxing, de gozaru. Sessha will get the water from the well now."

Kenshin sheathed his sakabatou and turned on his heel after letting go of her arm. Kaoru watched as he walked over to the well and began to lower the bucket. This was not good.

The third problem happened later after Kaoru emerged from the bath-house, only to not find Kenshin anywhere.

"Kenshin?" She searched the entire house again, but there was no sign of him. "Kenshin?" She went back outside and checked around the bath-house again in case she missed him there somehow, then across to the well (even calling down in case he fell in by mistake) and back to the front where the engawa was. The sun was setting fast at this point, and Kaoru's worry increased with every second that ticked by. He never left without telling her first. Images of when he left her behind with the fireflies to return to Kyoto flashed through her mind. All she could see was his swaying ponytail and feel the crushing embrace that Kenshin used to whisper his goodbyes to her.

"Kaoru-dono...?"

"Kenshin! There you are!" Kaoru spun around and saw Kenshin standing there and holding a decent-sized fish by its tail. Relief washed over her like the crashing waves of the sea. "I was worried..."

Kenshin chuckled at Kaoru's fretting and smiled. "Do not worry, Kaoru-dono. Sessha was just getting us dinner. He will go prepare this fish now, de gozaru. You should go inside where it is warmer."

"But Kenshin, I..." But Kenshin was already leaving and Kaoru's frustration was growing with every step he took away from her.

"Baka..." She muttered under her breath as she stood there with her arms crossed. They had only just arrived for a week away from it all, and Kenshin was acting like nothing had changed, except for the scenery. She had wanted to spend some time alone with Kenshin, maybe figure out where their relationship stood. So far she was not getting very many encouraging signs that they would take what happened from Jinchuu and build on that.

It had been several months since... why had Kenshin at least given her a kiss? Or express his feelings about her... None of that was happening.

Kaoru shook her head. She might not be able to get anything out of him tonight, but she still had a whole week to work with here. Kaoru vowed that when they left to go back to Tokyo, she would have the answers that she was seeking. She did know one thing already though...

Kenshin did not know how to take a vacation.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_To be continued? You decide!_


End file.
